


My Alpha’s (Anncake2003’s work)

by BlueRabbits



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha Andy, Alpha/Omega, Band, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, alpha joe, alpha pete, alternative universe, omega patrick, the rape/non con is in the first chapter only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: Patrick is the only omega in an all alpha band, recently out as an omega and finally happy to be himself something traumatic happens but his alphas are there to help him get back to where his was before, and a new bond forms.This is actually the first thirty chapters from Anncake2003's original story (Edited and I got permission to finish this story and use the other chapters)
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these chapters are short but what you gon do about it lol, the first 30 chapters are anncake2003’s own words from the original story I’ve just edited it and merged chapters together to give it more words. After chapter 30 is my own work to finish it bc I like this fic and I have ideas on how to finish it.

Patrick sang out the last chords of Grand Theft Autumn, the crowd going wild. He smiles, panting a bit as he looks around, all the happy looks on people's faces gives him one. He looks at the alphas on the stage, who were all staring at him. He felt his cheeks flush pink at the attention, being the only omega in the group of all alphas; patrick lowkey sought out approval and praise off of the three and he always flushed and got shy when they did, it's been a few years since patrick came out as being an omega and it's only caused the guys to be more protective of their singer.

"Thank you, Seattle!" Pete yells into the mic, and the four of them walk off the stage, the crowd screaming. They all walk toward their shared dressing room, the backstage crew congratulating them on a good show.

Patrick plopped onto the couch once he put his guitar away. The alphas laugh at the tired omega. "Trick, why don't you go ahead and go to the van?" Pete offered. Patrick nods, and gets up from the couch, walking toward the door.

Patrick was about to open the van door when someone knocked him to the ground. Patrick was dazed and startled by the initial hit, trying to get his vision back to not notice that the attacker was an alpha and he was undoing his pants, holding the omega so he couldn't move and using one hand to snake down the omega to pull his clothing down. Patrick yelled and screamed; kicking at the alpha in an attempt to get him off, the attacker had his arms pinned down, and he was already trying to thrust in, finally getting in when he pulled Patrick to him. The omega scream again for help, and the alpha slapped him on the cheek, teling him to shut the fuck up and thrusting into him harder. He felt the knot form, and he had tears streaming down his face completely going still and giving up fighting. But before the knot locked, he felt the alpha get ripped off of him making him cry out when the alpha was pulled out of him. Joe and Pete were holding the attacker back while Andy attempted to comfort Patrick, who curled in on himself and shied away from his touch.

"Shh. Patrick, it's alright. We aren't going to hurt you," Andy promised, getting as close to Patrick as possible while Pete dialed 911. Patrick was shaking his head, hugging himself and crying quietly. Patrick walked toward the bus, going inside. 

The police got there, and arrested the alpha, who had an evil smirk on his face. Joe, Pete, and Andy all wanted to kill him right then and there, but they had to go back to Patrick. When they walked inside the van, they heard Patrick crying from the back. 

"Patrick?" Pete's voice called out, making Patrick stop crying. The alphas all heard shuffling, and Patrick emerged, red-eyed, and tears still falling. Pete held his arms out, not daring to make a move toward the omega. Patrick looked wearily at them with wide eyes as he moved towards them slowly. 

Patrick fell into Pete's arms, and just broke down, clinging onto his shirt. The alphas knew it would be a long journey to get back their innocent omega, but this was a step into the right direction.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Patrick was quiet. Pete, Joe, and Andy all tried to get him to talk, but he would just shake his head and stare off into space. 

Patrick was currently sitting in the back, his knees up to his chest. Joe had put on Star Wars, The alphas were watching it, and looking back to Patrick occasionally. Patrick glanced up every once in a while, but he just stared off into space. 

They had an interview that day, and Patrick really didn't want to go. But, he didn't voice it, afraid that Pete, Andy, and Joe would do something to him like the other alpha did. Deep down he knew they wouldn't, but that was the only thought that ran through his head.

"You ready, Patrick?" Joe asked, walking up to Patrick. He nodded, and got up, following Joe out the bus.

Joe, Andy, and Pete were on all sides of Patrick, not taking another chance.

~~~~~~~

As suspected, Patrick was silent in the interview. It was recorded live, so tweets were coming in as to why Patrick was silent. They all saw them, but Patrick only looked away or played with his hands.

"'Trick, do you want to say anything?" Pete asks, placing a hand on his arm. Patrick flinched away, and shook his head again. Pete sighs. "Sorry, the last 24 hours have been rough." The interviewer nodded, and carried on with their questions.

~~~~~~~

They had a concert the next day. That was the only time Patrick spoke. When he did vocal warm ups, and singing. He looked out at the crowd before him. He saw some of them have signs that said, "R U Ok Patrick?" He wanted to cry. Not only was he making Pete, Joe, and Andy worried, but the whole fandom, too. He let a few tears fall down his face, and he held his head down.

Pete, Joe, Andy, and the fans were all quiet, and looked at him. It was silent, the whole arena. You could hear Patrick's quiet cries from his mic. He took a deep, shaky breath and let it out. 

"I....I want to say something," Patrick finally said. "This happened to me just 2 nights ago. That was why I was silent in yesterday's interview. To be completely honest, this is the most I have talked in 24 hours. But, I want you all to know." Pete, Joe, and Andy all stared at him, amazed that he is about to spill to the whole world.

"I....I was raped," He whispered into the mic. The crowd gasped. "But, you know what? I'm not going to let that stop me. I may be more silent from now one, I may shed a tear or two, but....I won't let that bring me down," He stops, and looks at his best friends, giving them a small smile. "I have my own alphas to protect me. I have you guys, who always support us no matter what. And, I thank you." Patrick finishes, stepping back. The crowd cheers, and Patrick can't help but to smile. Pete, Joe, and Andy all walk up to him and embrace him into tight hugs.

"Thank you," Patrick whispers.

"You were so brave, 'Trick," Pete mumbles into Patrick's neck. Patrick smiles, and hugs them all tighter. 

So, maybe something traumatic did happen to him. But he's not going to let that bring him down.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was a hotel night, the omega usually gets excited on these days because he can finally wash up and scrub weeks off touring and sweat off of him but this time Patrick was scared. He was trying not to just break down and cry, but he wanted to stay strong. Stay strong for himself.....and for Pete.

He was quiet all day, and he lost interest quickly. The alpha's took quick notice to the change in atmosphere in the omega.

"Patrick?" Pete's voice caught the attention of Patrick. He hums in response, still staring off into space.

"Are you ok?" Joe asks, staring at the omega. Patrick sighs and looks down, letting a few tears fall. He slowly shakes his head.

The alpha's hearts break as they watch the omega break down. They all get up and walk over to him, embracing him into a hug. Patrick cries, grabbing onto Pete's shirt. Pete calmly rubs Patrick's back.

"What to tell us what's up?" Andy asks. Patrick takes a shaky breath and nods.

"I-I missed a h-h-heat," Patrick cries, burrowing further into Pete's shirt. The alpha's eyes widen.

"When we stop, do you want one of us to grab you a test?" Pete asks softly. He feels Patrick nod against his chest.

"Ok, they should be back soon," Andy notes, looking down at his phone at the text he got off Pete, both himself and Joe went to grab the omega a test. Patrick nods, taking another shaky breath and closing his eyes, falling asleep.

~~~~~~~

"Hey, wake up, Patrick," Andy's voice calls out. Patrick's eyes flutter open, and Andy gives him a gentle smile. "Hey, we got the test for you." Patrick nods, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he sits up.

"Where is it?" Patrick asks.

"Bathroom." Patrick sighs and gets up, wearily walking to the bathroom.

~~~~~~~

Patrick was about to have a nervous breakdown. He was waiting for the results of the test. The test was setting on the counter, and Patrick was in the bath, the shower running down on him and the omega trying to scrub at his skin heavily breathing and trying not to have a breakdown.

He was thinking about everything. How he was too young for a baby. How he wasn't ready for one. but most importantly,

How it wouldn't be Pete's. He looked at the test again on the counter, it has been nearly 10 minutes, and took a shaky breath as he only had 30 seconds left. He slowly got up and wrapped a towel around him, his eyes closed. As he redressed himself, noticing that he had grabbed petes sweats and one of Andy's shirts. That made him smile but a stray tear ran down his face as he grabbed the test.

The timer went off, and Patrick took a deep breath, and grabbed the test, opening his eyes and reading the result.

Negative.

Patrick let's out a sigh of relief. He was still jittery from his anxiousness, but he wasn't as scared anymore.

"What is the result, Patrick?" Joe's voice calls out, making Patrick jump slightly. Patrick unlocks the door and steps out.

Patrick smiles shyly. "It's negative." The alphas all sigh in relief.

"Then, what caused you to miss a heat?" Joe asks the question they were all wondering.

"Personally, I think his body wasn't ready yet," Andy comments.

"Makes sense, actually. His body is still healing, and his mind," Joe adds.

"And, he is still standing here," Patrick notes.

"Sorry, 'Trick."

"It's fine. But, that's probably correct. Hey, I'm going to sleep, holler when we get to the venue," Patrick announces, and walks off.

The alphas waited until they heard Patrick's soft snores to talk.

"He's really doing well," Pete says.

"He has been. I just think this pregnancy scare freaked him out a bit."

"It freaked us all out, Joe," Andy admitted.

"But, he really has been doing better. He's still a bit jumpy around us, and even more so with other alphas."

"But, he has still been quiet. Not as much, but I've noticed it," Andy adds.

"Yeah, I have too."

"Ok, let's stop glooming and play something," Pete whines. Joe and Andy roll their eyes.

"Ok, what are we going to play?"

"Uno, Duh."

~~~~~~~

"Joe, I swear you are cheating. That's the fifth time you've won in a row," Pete grumbles, shuffling the deck. Joe smirks.

"Nah, it's just called you suck at this game."

"Guys, we should be getting ready to go to soundcheck. Who's going to wake up Patrick?"

"I will. Here," Pete shoves the deck toward Joe. "You shuffle."

Pete walks toward the beds, Patrick's soft snores growing louder. He peels back the curtain and smiles at the sleeping omega. Patrick looked so peaceful in his sleep, Pete almost didn't want to wake him up.

"Hey, come on 'Trick. Time to wake up," Pete coos, gently asking him. Patrick groans and opens an eye.

"I don't wanna," He whines like a child. "Just let me sleep without nightmares for once," He mumbles, turning away from Pete.

Pete's eyes widen at Patrick's remark. He thought his nightmares ended a long time ago. Pete stood back and closed his curtain. He stepped into the living area, seeing Joe had dealt the cards.

"Hey, come on- Wait, what's wrong?" Andy starts, noticing the shocked look on Pete's face.

"Patrick is still having nightmares," Pete says.

"I thought those ended a while ago," Joe mumbles.

"I thought they did too. But when Patrick woke up, he said, 'Just let me sleep without nightmares for once' and fell back asleep."

The alphas were silent for a moment. They heard Patrick stumble out of his bunks and he emerged with a worried look on his face.

"You weren't supposed to know that," He mumbles.

"Patrick," Pete starts, walking closer to the omega. "You know we are here to help."

"I know, it's just-" He sighs and wraps his arms around himself. "I'm still having a hard time trusting alphas."

Pete, Andy, and Joe's hearts break at the statement. Maybe their omega wasn't doing alright after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Since they were staying in a hotel very close to the venue they were playing at, they had to get up pretty early to get ready for soundcheck, Pete being the reason mainly for them being so long. Patrick was the first out of bed rushing to the bathroom so he could get ready before Pete hogs the bathroom. When he was dressed the alphas all walked over to Patrick, and carefully embraced him into a hug. Patrick tenses up slightly. The alphas notice and break the hug.

"Sorry," Patrick whispers. They shake their heads.

"Patrick, it's ok. You went through a traumatic experience. No one is expecting you to be ok right away," Joe reasons, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Patrick nods his head, taking a shaky breath. 

"I assume we are close to the venue?" Patrick asks. 

"Yeah. Once we walk there, we have soundcheck then 2 hours until the concert," Pete states, earning shocked looks from his friends.

"You actually paid attention!"

"Fuck off." Patrick giggles at Pete's child-like nature. Pete smiles, knowing he made Patrick laugh.

~~~~~~~

"How are we tonight!?" Pete yells into the microphone. The crowd screams back, making Pete smile.

Patrick tunes out the rest of what Pete says. It's just random shit half the time, stuff Pete does to rile up the crowd. Patrick sets down his water bottle, and looks up to see several people have made signs for him. Some said, 'Hope you're doing better!' or, 'We're here for you Patrick!'

They brought a smile to the omega's face, a smile to the alphas.

~~~~~~~

Though, those kind gestures didn't help that much. Patrick still had a nightmare that night. The alphas noticed this time, as they heard whimpers come from Patrick's room. They all got out of the two beds they shared and looked at the door the omega was sleeping in, Andy was the one who moved first and stepped towards patrick's room and carefully opened the door, the other two alphas following to see if their omega is alright.

Andy saw Patrick whimpering, tossing and turning around in his bed. Andy places a hand on Patrick. Patrick screams at the touch and moves away, pressing himself on the back of his bunk.

Pete and Joe were out of their bunks and standing by Andy.

"Why did he scream?" Joe asks.

"I just touched him," Andy says, all of them looking at the omega.

"Well, we need to wake him up, I hate seeing him like this."

"Agreed, but if he screams at our touch, how are we going to do that?"

"Here........PATRICK!" Pete yells, startling the alphas next to him. Patrick's eyes shoot open, and he glances toward the three alphas staring at him. He curls in on himself, trying to lower his heart rate and breathing.

"Patrick, can I hug you?" Pete asks, not wanting to scare the omega further. Patrick nods, and Pete leans forward and wraps his arms around Patrick and pulls him to Pete's chest. Patrick leans into Pete's embrace, breathing in his scent. It calms him, even though they aren't mated. Because, Patrick knows they won't hurt him.

"Hey 'Trick," Joe greets when Patrick comes stumbling out of his room, arms wrapped around himself. Patrick smiles at Joe and walks over to the kitchen.

Patrick sighs when he sees no Honey Nut Cheerios and grabs Pete's Fruit Loops. He throws the box on the table and grabs milk and a bowl, trudging back to the table.

Pete walks out of the bathroom and Andy then goes to occupy it, the alpha walks to the small kitchenette to see Patrick eat cereal and Joe on his phone.

"Hey! That's my cereal!" Pete whines, grabbing another bowl and filling his bowl full of Fruit Loops. Patrick shrugs and sips on the remaining milk in his bowl. Patrick points to his empty cereal box.

"Are you on vocal rest?" Andy asks, deforming the box and throwing it in the trash. Patrick nods, getting up and putting his bowl in the sink.

"Coulda known that yesterday, Patrick." Pete says, stuffing his mouth full of cereal.

"Sorry," Patrick mouths.

"You're fine. Just a heads up next time." Patrick nods and picks up his phone.

~~~~~~~

Patrick shakes his head at the alphas, who are currently playing an intense game on their nintendo Ds'.

"Haha! Eat shit!" Joe exclaims, as Pete failed to beat him.

"Why is your Cpu actually good!?" Pete wonders, as he attempts to beat Joe at whatever game they are playing.

"I'm wondering the same thing," Andy agrees, watching the game from his own Ds.

"Shit!" Joe exclaims, as the force of his desperate swing sent him stumbling over a chair.

"Ha! How's it feel?"

"Like you two are pieces of shit."

Patrick smiles at the three, shaking his head at their bickering. He's packing away what little clothing he brought with him out the van. They will be back on the road tomorrow to move on to their next venue. Joe looked up at patrick packing his clothes and announced he was going to do the same.

"Thank God. Now I won't be stuck playing This stupid fucking game with you cheaters," Joe mutters.

"Excuse you? Cheaters?"

"Yeah, you heard me correctly."

"Oh, it's on now Afro!" Pete exclaims, running up to Joe, sending them tumbling to the ground. The two are in a wrestling match, throwing words and fists at each other.

"And you wonder why we don't play these games," Andy mumbles. Patrick nods his head in agreement.

"Ok, you two seriously need to stop before you break something," Andy states, trying to pull Pete off of Joe. Pete just pushes Andy back, resulting in Andy joining in on the wrestle match on the floor.

Patrick calmly goes and tries to pull Joe off of Pete. Joe turns around, grabs Patrick's wrists and pushes Patrick back, making him topple to the floor.

Joe freezes, just realizing what he just did. Andy and Pete also stop, staring at Patrick and back to Joe. Patrick's eyes are wide, staring at Joe with fear.

"N-no Patrick, I-I didn't mean to-" Joe rants, as Patrick quickly gets up and runs to his room, leaving his clothes strewn around.

"You messed up big time," Pete growls, sending a death glare at Joe.

"Idiots! We are all at fault! You two fucking started this goddamn bullshit, and Joe," Andy exclaims, jabbing his finger in his chest. "You fucking knew not to take it out on Patrick! He's really sensitive to this shit! Even more so after what happened!" Joe and Pete are silent, both of them knowing what Andy was saying was correct. Andy was always correct.

The alphas are silent as they hear Patrick's distant sobs.

"I really fucked up," Joe whispers, his head hanging low.

"Big time."

Patrick was doing so well, trusting the alphas. But, one wrong move on Joe's part shattered that trust he had, and the three alphas know it's going to take a lot to build it up again. Patrick was shaking. He couldn't believe that Joe did that, but it proved one of his fears. That maybe they were just like that one alpha...

"Patrick?" Joe's voice called out, making Patrick freeze and his eyes widen in fear. That was the last person he wanted to talk to right now.

"G-Go away," Patrick mumbled. Joe sighed and stayed right outside of the bunk area, not daring to move closer.

"Patrick.....I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that to you-"

"I said go away," Patrick interrupted, a little more confidence in his voice. Joe sighed again and went back to the living area of the shared hotel room. He sets himself on the couch and puts his head in his hands.

"God, I fucked up bad." Pete and Andy hummed in response.

"Want me to talk to him?"

"I don't want to talk to anyone at the moment," Patrick's voice called out.

"God, I fucked up really bad."

"Ok, we get it. You fucked up. Quite moping about and talking to him when he is ready. The real problem is that we have a interview tomorrow."

"I completely forgot about that," Joe mumbles.

"I seriously wonder how we have made it this far sometimes," Andy mutters to himself.

~~~~~~~

Throughout the trip to their new venue, Patrick only looked out the window. Not wanting to see Joe unless he had too. He knows deep down he didn't mean it, but it shattered anything they had promised and said to him.

They broke their word. Joe broke his promise they all made.

Not to harm Patrick in any way.

Patrick took that to heart, and Joe threw that out the window. Patrick is even weary around Andy and Pete.

Joe actually did look like he wasn't having a great time. He was driving to distract himself from the fact that Patrick has probably lost his trust in the alphas and is refusing to talk to the three of them. He felt really bad and he didn't know how to make it up to Patrick to get him to trust them all again.

Pete and Andy kept glancing at the two, not saying a word. It was Joe's fault, and Andy and Pete weren't helping him.

It was after they had stopped to fill up the tank on the van had anyone really moved, Pete and Andy had said they were going to get snacks and drinks, but in all reality, they were listening on just outside the van.

Patrick stared at the ground, not looking up. Patrick sighed.

"Ok, tell me. I can't keep this up, and you can't keep it all bottled up. We need to talk about this, Joe." Joe nods.

"Patrick, I know I broke that promise. I know. And, I'm truly sorry. I know that hurt you, it hurt me as well."

"Joe, it did. It really did hurt. We all made that promise back in the early days, way before we even recorded anything. And, I told myself after the.....incident, that you guys wouldn't do anything like that to me. And, when you did that...." Patrick trailed off. Joe was on the verge of tears.

"I just hope you can forgive me."

It was silent between the two. Patrick brought his head up and looked into the eyes with Joe, and smiled.

"Yeah, I forgive you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Couldn’t find anything else to add so I just edited it

It had been a few months of touring, patrick had gotten a bit better in that the alphas were the only alphas he trusted and they had gotten more protective since he introverted himself since the incident, pete had acted as therapist to patrick on the odd few occasions and the omega felt as if he could open up to the alpha about what he is going through and his thoughts. Patrick felt safe around pete and the omega was content.

The guys were currently on their way back to chicago, touring was over and now they were on the long journey back home to write more music, maybe bring out a new album or to just chill before they start up touring again. Patrick was asleep in the back, the omega was actually excited to be in his own bed again. Joe was scrolling on his phone (set in 2004 and they have iphones -_-) he stopped on an article and he saw red after seeing what the article was about.

"They Did fucking not," Joe says, teeth clenched at the article he was reading.

"What?" Pete asks from the front wheel of the van, he was currently driving.

"They are fucking say that Patrick is lying about being raped." The other alphas stopped and stared at Joe.

"Are you fucking serious?" Andy questions, clenching his fists. Joe nods.

"Yes, but it's the only one I have seen."

The three alphas looked at the sleeping omega, who was curled up in a blanket on the couch.

"I can't fucking believe they would say shit like that."

"They didn't have any evidence to back it up," Joe notes, setting his phone down.

"Who wrote it?" Pete asks.

"Some random news place." Pete grabbed Joe's phone and his own and started to type furiously.

@ LAMediaNews I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but that shit is false. Patrick is having a hard enough time as it is, he doesn't need more fake news about him. So, shut the fuck up and report on some shit that is real.

(If that is more than 280 characters, fuck off. Just go with it)

"You good now?"

"No. They shouldn't hav-"

"Why are you guys talking so loud?" Patrick mumbles from the back. Pete shuts up and they all glance at the half awake omega.

"It's nothing, 'Trick. Go back to sleep, we'll be at the venue soon," Pete says gently. Patrick smiles and snuggles back into the blankets.

"Ok, Alpha," He mumbles, unaware of what he said, but it made Pete the happiest alpha at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

"Fuck," Patrick mumbles, as he starts to feel hotter than normal. Granted, he is hopping around the stage, singing his ass off, but he knows the difference between this and a heat. They had a good three months off before touring again and patrick hadnt had a heat in that time, he did go see a specialist but they told him that it was because of the incident that his body was recovering and he could get his heat back at anytime, he just wasn't expecting his heat to happen while he was in concert. It was a break between songs, so he quickly ran off stage and went to the bus for fear of the other alphas finding him.

"Patrick!" Pete called out, but he kept running. Pete sighed and turned back toward the crowd. "Sorry everyone, but we have to stop the show." The three alphas ran off the stage to look for the omega.

~~~~~~~

They concluded that he wasn't in the venue, so they went to the bus; finally pitching in the money to get one for more comfort to the omega and so they could save money on hotels. Once they stepped inside they all stopped dead in their tracks when the smell of heat hit their nostrils.

"Oh," Joe said, stating the obvious.

"No shit," Pete mumbles.

"At least we have the week off," Andy notes.

"It's going to be a long week," Pete mumbles, and the other two nod.

~~~~~~~

Patrick's dilated eyes widen when the strong scent of alphas hits him. He whines, but doesn't get up. He wasn't ready to mate yet, but that intense scent of alphas was really tempting to the omega.

He stumbles out of the bed they had in the very back of the bus, that they had all deemed Patrick's if he went into one. He grabs one of the many toys he has and stumbles back to the bed.

~~~~~~~~

"Oh my god, I need to do something outside of this bus," Joe rants, turning up the volume of the t.v.

"Then let's just go out to eat then," Andy adds.

"You two go, I'm not leaving him by himself," Pete states, ushering the two out the door.

"Good idea. No funny business, Pete!" Andy exclaims, walking out the bus.

"No promises!"

Pete sighs, trying to ignore the scent that has made its way to the whole bus.

"Pete?" He heard his name called, making his eyes widen and look up. Patrick was standing there on wobbly legs, staring wide eyed at Pete, he was only in a large shirt and sweat sheened his face and body. The smell of heat and fertility hit pete HARD.

"Patrick," Pete breaths out. Patrick whines, stumbling toward Pete, almost falling over until Pete catches him. Patrick moaned beathily when Pete wrapped his arms around him.

"What are you doing, Patrick?" Pete asks, lifting him up and carrying him to the back of the bus. Patrick clings onto Pete, moaning at each step he takes.

"I....I..want...you.." Patrick gets out, his mind very close to slipping into his headspace. Pete's eyes widen, but he shakes his head.

"No, 'Trick, it's just your heat talking." Patrick shakes his head.

"N-No, Pete. I've always w-wanted you to be my-my Alpha," Patrick breaths out, Pete placing him on the bed and grabbing at his shirt.

"I've always wanted you too," Pete admits. Patrick nods, pulling Pete closer to him and kissing him, moaning as Pete brushed his bulge. Pete groans, the smell way stronger than it was before.

"Fuck it,"Pete mumbles, kissing Patrick back passionately.

Pete starts kissing Patrick passionately, Patrick running his hands over Pete's body. Patrick was tugging at Pete's clothing, making the Alpha chuckle. Pete quickly removed his shirt, Patrick quickly followed with the only clothing he had on until he was naked and withering under the alpha. Pete connected their lips again, roughly, the strong scent of heat making his alpha instincts go into overdrive, he was quick to remove the remaining of his clothing and get back to claiming the omega, who was whining at the loss of contact when pete moved. The alpha trailed kisses down Patrick's neck, nipping at his Omega gland, making Patrick let out a high pitched moan. Pete smirks, biting down in a different spot.

It was driving Patrick crazy, how slow Pete was taking it.

Pete smirked, watching Patrick squirm around.

"J-just do it already!" Patrick whines. Pete chuckles, going up to kiss Patrick again before pushing in. Patrick cried out the stretch as Pete didn't prep him. Pete moaned at the tightness.

Patrick was raking his hands down Pete's back as Pete pounded into him. Patrick moaning at each thrust. Patrick let out a louder moan when Pete hit his prostate, sending him over the edge and coming onto both of their chests.

Pete groans at the sight, feeling his knot form. Patrick's eyes widen when he feels Pete's knot swell.

Pete grunts, leaning forward and hovering over Patrick's gland. As his knot locked them both into place, Pete bit down, drinking in the addictive hormone. Patrick cried out, clutching onto Pete's shoulders at the feeling of pleasure and pain he was experiencing.

Pete pulled off of his neck, positioning Patrick to his own bonding gland. Patrick faintly got the hint and bit down softer than Pete did, setting their bond permanently.

Patrick had tears welling up in his eyes at the sudden rush of everything, making him feel overwhelmed. Pete tried to calm his new mate by stroking his hair. Patrick buried his head into Pete's neck, breathing in his scent, calming him as well.

Pete felt his knot go down and pulled out, making Patrick whimper at the loss. Pete pulls him closer, Patrick cuddling Pete and falling asleep. Pete smiles, carefully grabbing the few blankets and covering them with it. He looks down at his Omega, kissing his head before closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep as well.

~~~~~~~

"Pete? Patrick?" Andy called out, walking into the bus, Joe behind him with pizza in his hands.

"It's oddly quiet," Joe comments, setting the pizza down.

"I was thinking that too..." Andy trails off, walking to the bunks. He peels back Pete's curtain, not finding him.

"Is he?"

"Maybe." They both walk toward the very back, knocking quietly on the door. With no response, Joe cracks open the door, smiling at the sight.

Patrick was curled up into Pete's chest, Pete having his arms wrapped around Patrick protectively.

"Did they-"

"Yeah, look at their glands," Joe interrupts, pointing at Patrick's than at Pete's.

"Well, let's leave them alone, Joe. Come on." Jos groans, but closes the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Patrick was panicking and trying not to send his emotions to Pete. He stared down at the test in his hands, the two clear as day lines indicating that he was pregnant.

He wasn't ready for kids yet. Especially not after the incident 2 months and a half months ago. He wasn't mentally prepared for it.

A knock on the door started the omega, and he quickly hid the test in his travel bag.

"Are you ok in there, Patrick?" Pete's concerned voice called.

"Y-Yeah, fine." Patrick cursed himself at the stutter.

"You sure, 'Trick?"

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute!" Patrick called, his voice sounding more confident. It worked, as Patrick heard footsteps walk away from the door. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He grabbed the test again and stared back down at it. Thoughts ran through his head the longer he stared. He blinked, standing his head at one thought in particular.

Pete would never leave him over something like this....right?

~~~~~~~

Patrick knew he had to tell Pete. It was his child too. But, he was afraid of how he would react. Any number of things could happen and the omega was fearing the worst.

He was surprised none of them noticed yet. The mood swings, cravings, the morning sickness, but Patrick has been hiding that one really well.

They were currently in their dressing room, getting ready for the concert. Patrick was strumming a random chord along with Joe, Pete was strolling through Twitter, and Andy was playing a game on his phone.

Pete sighs. "Patrick, why are you so tense?"

Patrick freezes. "I don't know what you mean, Pete."

"Patrick-"

"Shows on in 5 minutes!" A stage crew shouted, making Patrick sigh in relief. Patrick gets up, grabs his guitar and fedora and heads out of the room. Pete sighs.

"I feel like he's hiding something from us."

"What if he is? You going to pry into his personal space to find out?"

"Of course not, Andy. If never do that to him, especially after what happened to him. I just wish he would trust me, trust us enough to tell us what's bothering him."

Andy and Joe sigh.

"He'll tell us when he's ready, Pete. We just have to trust him to come and tell us. Now, let's go before the stage crew gets a heart attack," Andy says, chuckling. Pete shakes his head and laughs.

"Yeah, alright. Let's go."

~~~~~~~

Patrick was doing fine all concert. He knew not to push himself, and for the most part it worked. But when they started Sugar, it's when things went downhill.

Patrick started to feel light headed. He tried to shake it off, but that only made him dizzy, making him stumbled backwards. Pete looked at him in concern, stopped playing and walked over to him.

"Are you ok, 'Trick?"

"I don't think so..." He trailed off, his eyes rolling back, making him collapse to the ground, the guys all panicking as the omega fell to the floor. Pete was quick to grab him before his head impacted with the ground but the worry still set in seeing his omega just pass out on him like that. Before he even spoke, Andy was on the phone calling the paramedics and they instructed Andy what to do to make sure the omega is as safe as he can be, Pete listened to what Andy was repeating and moved Patrick to lay on his side, patricks head in Pete's lap.

The emergency team came as quickly as they could, security letting them in to check over patrick. Pete didn't want to move but he eventually had to as they lifted patrick onto a stretcher to rush him to the nearest A&E, pete following naturally because well patrick is his omega, what other reason does pete need to jump into the ambulance to make sure patrick is alright. The ride was long but they got to the hospital, pete was unfortunately separated from patrick as they took the omega away to check on him, some of the nurses pulling pete to one side to calm him, which is not working until the other two alphas arrived to keep pete in check while patrick is being tended to.

Pete sat in the hospital waiting room, bouncing his leg anxiously. He was worried for his omega, he had every right to be.

What assured Pete was that he could still feel Patrick in the bond, and he was barely in any pain as far as Pete could tell.

"Mr. Wentz?" A nurse called out, making Pete shoot out of his chair and rush over to her, Andy and Joe not far behind.

"Is he okay? Can I see him?"

"Yes, you can. Follow me."

~~~~~~~

Pete opened the door to Patrick's room, seeing his mate sleeping.

"The doctor will be with you shortly," The nurse said, the three of them watching Pete run to Patrick's side.

"Thank you, nurse," Andy said. She smiled, walking off. Andy and Joe say down in the other chairs in the room, making small talk while waiting for the doctor to arrive.

A knock on the door alerted the three alphas in the room, and the doctor walked in afterward.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Eric Foreman," He greets, shaking Pete's hand. "Now, everything with Patrick and the baby seems fine. He just over exerted himself." The alpha's eyes widen.

"Wait, baby?" The three asked in unison.

"Yes, Mr. Stump is three weeks pregnant. A congrats is in order for you. Anyways, you can check out Mr. Stump when he wakes up."

"Thank you, doctor." Dr. Foreman smiles, and walks out of the room.

"Well, I guess we figured out what he was hiding from you." Pete and Andy glare at Joe.

"You're not helping, Joe." Joe nods.

"Acknowledged."

~~~~~~~

Patrick opens his eyes, looking over at the ceiling Andy and Joe.

"Hey, Patrick," Pete says quietly, smiling at his mate. Patrick shyly smiles back.

"Hey Pete."

"Patrick, I'm going straight to the point here, but why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

Patrick's eyes widened, and he looked downward.

"I, I thought you'd leave me, Pete. I thought you wouldn't want the baby," Patrick whispers, tears welling up in his eyes. Pete gets up, and pulls Patrick to him.

"Patrick, of course I want the baby." Pete says as Patrick clutches Pete's shirt, crying silently.

"Y-You promise?" Pete nods his head, hugging Patrick tighter.

"I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Pete carried Patrick up the bus after they got back from the hospital. He lightly sets the omega on the couch.

"Now, you remember what the doctor said-"

"Pete, I'm pregnant. Not crippled," Patrick says, leaning down and snuggling into the couch.

"You almost gave me a heart attack when you collapsed on stage. I have the right to worry about you, Patrick." Patrick smiles.

"I know, Pete. I know. Where are Andy and Joe at again?"

"Getting you the prenatal vitamins," Pete answers. Patrick nods.

"Hey nerds," Joe says, walking up into the bus followed by Andy.

"Just because I watch Arrowverse shows, have a small comic book collection and obsessed over certain characters doesn't make me a nerd, Joe," Patrick says, smiling. (Me, 24/7. 365.)

"Yeah ok sure. Keep telling yourself that. Anywho, here's you shit, man." Joe sat the bottle down on the table.

"Thanks man."

~~~~~~~

Patrick yelps when he feels hands trace around him, getting the water blocked by Pete.

"God, Pete. A little warning next time." Pete chuckles, placing his hands on Patrick's stomach that was barely protruding.

Pete sighs, placing his head on Patrick's shoulder, breathing in his scent.

"I can't wait to start a family," He mumbles. Patrick smiles, placing his hands over Pete's and leaning back against his chest.

"I'm just glad it's with you," Patrick admitted, turning his head and kissing Pete.

"Me too."

~~~~~~~

Patrick plopped down on the hotel bed, his damp hair making the pillow wet.

Pete smiles when he sees Patrick asleep. He carefully lays down next to him, pulling the covers over the both of them. He wraps his arms around Patrick. Patrick turns and curls towards Pete, his head resting on his chest. Pete falls asleep, keeping his omega close. (They sleep alot ngl)

Pete awoke a few hours later to Patrick jumping out of his arms. Confused and somewhat concerned, he followed his omega to the bathroom. He saw Patrick hunched over the toilet, and he sees it's just morning sickness.

He walks over to his omega, rubbing his back in a comforting manner.

Patrick leans back against Pete, groaning.

"God, I already hate this," He mumbles. Pete leans down and kisses his forehead.

"I know, 'Trick. I know. But you can get through this. You my strong little omega." Patrick blushes at the comment. It goes away as he quickly goes back to the toilet and throws up again.

"Yep. This officially sucks, Pete," Patrick says after he's done. Pete nods his head in agreement.

"Believe me. I wish I could fix it. I hate seeing you like that."

After a few more minutes, Patrick sighs and gets up with Pete's help. He brushes his teeth off the bile and heads back out to their bed, curling back up in the sheets.

"No, come on. It's 7:30 and we were going sightseeing today," Pete says, sitting Patrick up.

"But I can sight see from the window, Pete," He whines. Pete sighs, pulling the omega from the bed.

"Nope. Walking around won't kill you."

"It could. You never know. I'm clumsy when I want to be."

"Quit stalling and get around, Patrick." Pete says, throwing Patrick some clothes. Patrick sighs and gets around.

~~~~~~~

They walk out of the elevator to see Andy and Joe in the lobby.

"Ah, there you are. I figured you were having sex or something," Joe says.

"No, Morning sickness is a bitch and I didn't want to get around and Pete made me," Patrick sighs, staring up at Pete.

"Yep. I'm the bad guy. Now, where are we going first?" Joe and Andy shrug.

"I don't know. I seriously contemplated staying in the hotel room," Joe admits, putting his hands in his pockets. Patrick nods.

"Exactly. How about you and Andy go sightseeing and me and Joe can stay here and be lazy," Patrick says.

"I'm down. I'm really good at being lazy," Joe agrees. Pete sigh, looking between his friend and his omega.

"Alright fine. You down Andy?"

"Who am I to argue? It'd be fun to hang out. We haven't in awhile."

Pete nods. "Alright. I'll call when we're heading back. You two have fun being lazy."

"Will do. See you later, Pete," Patrick says, kissing Pete on the cheek.

~~~~~~~

"So, you want to just watch movies?" Joe asks, looking at Patrick. Patrick shrugs.

"Yeah, sure. Star Wars?" Joe smiles.

"Hell yeah."

Patrick nods, snuggling into the covers of the bed while Joe puts the movie in.

"I wonder what they're doing."

"Knowing Pete, they will probably get pizza for lunch," Joe says as the theme song starts to play.

"Definitely."

~~~~~~~

"Cool, it's an arcade," Pete says, staring up at the sign.

"Want to go in?"

"Why not?"

They were amazed at all the machines and games they have.

"Oh, we are definitely going to have some fun here," Pete says, a smile on his face.

"Come on, let's get tokens or whatever," Andy says, dragging Pete around like a little kid.

They spent hours there, raking up thousands of tickets.

Pete spent all of them by getting a giant bear stuffed animal.

"God I'm hungry," Pete says, making Andy roll his eyes.

"Hey, I think Joe's Pizza is around here."

"Oooo, that's supposed to be really good. Let's go," Pete says, running like a little kid high on sugar.

Andy follows like a normal person, not losing Pete as it's hard to lose a 5'6 man with a bear almost as big as him in his arms.

~~~~~~~

When Pete and Andy returned, they found Patrick and Joe asleep, the credits to Return of the Jedi on the t.v.

"What more did I expect from them?" Andy says, smiling at the sight.

"Well, they were definitely being lazy,"Pete says, putting down the bear and putting the leftover pizza in the mini fridge.

"Yeah, and I can do that too," Andy says, plopping down on the loveseat.

Pete lays down next to Patrick, pulling him closer.

The alpha did manage to close his eyes to drift off with the warmth of his omega in his arms but patrick decided to take that time to open his eyes and stop the alpha from sleeping,

"Pete, where did the bear come from?" Patrick asked, sitting up in the bed. Pete opened his eyes and glanced over to Patrick.

"Won it for you at an arcade," He mumbled in his pillow.

"Hey, I help you win those tickets too," Andy mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Can you all shut up and go back to sleep," Joe said, rolling over on the couch.

"But we can't. We have to perform today," Pete sighs, glancing over at Joe.

"Yeah, but that's like later. Right now it's......7 something and that means sleep."

"You were lazy all day with Patrick. We actually have to do something today."

"Again, that's later."

Andy rolls his eyes and gets up. He grabs the bear and hits Joe with it.

"Come on lazy ass. Get a move on it."

"Fuck you." Andy smiles and puts the bear back.

"What possesses you to hit him with Carter?" Patrick said, getting up and snuggling the bear.

"You already named it?"

"I'm still working on names," Patrick mumbles.

"You really are an omega."

"What gave it away," Patrick sasses.

"It's too early in the morning for your sassiness," Joe says, sitting up.

"It's never too early for the sass, Joe."

Joe gets up and walks over to Pete, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Fuck off! Put me down asshole!"

"If I have to get up so do you. And besides, your omega is snuggling a stuffed bear and it's not you."

"Fine, just put me down for fucks sake."

"Shit!" Patrick exclaims, stumbling up and over to the bathroom.

Joe puts Pete down and he quickly rushes to the bathroom to comfort his omega.

They both come out after 10 minutes, Patrick plopping down on the bed.

"This fucking sucks," He mumbles into the sheets.

"It's all worth it in the end," Joe says. Patrick huffs.

"Yeah, and it was worth it when we were doing the deed, but that quickly went to shit."

"I did not need to here about your sex life."

"Fuck off."

"Ladies, stop fighting. We've been over this. We have places to be," Andy says, the three sigh and get around. They did have a show that night after all and they needed to freshen up and get ready.


	9. Chapter 9

It was 10 minutes before they would perform on The Tonight Show.

Patrick was strumming random tunes on his guitar, doing vocal warm ups at the same time. Pete and Joe were on their phones, playing Trivia Crack against each other. Andy was tapping his drumsticks lightly against the table.

Patrick smiles when he feels Pete's happiness from the bond. A few seconds later he heard Pete yelling a "YES!"

"I'm done with this game," Joe grumbled, turning his phone off.

"Aw, is it because you lost 5 times in a row?"

"You're like Mr. Know It All."

"No arguments there," Patrick agreed, looking up at the alphas. Pete feigned being hurt.

"And I thought you were on my side."

Patrick rolled his eyes.

"I always will be, Pete."

Pete smiles at his omega, going up to kiss his cheek. He grinned mischievously, moving his hands to tickle Patrick.

Patrick started to giggle uncontrollably, leaning back against the couch, trying to get away from Pete.

"Ok, stop. Pete, stop it!" Patrick laughed, a wide smile on his face.

"Just because we're on in 3 minutes," Pete said, helping Patrick up. Patrick straightened his shirt, grabbing his guitar from Pete.

"Ok, if you two are done having your little moment, let's head out," Joe says, a small smile on his face.

~~~~~~~

"And here to perform Centuries from their Number One album, American Beauty/American Psycho, Fall Out Boy!"

"Some legends are told," Patrick starts, as I'm not going to write or copy and paste the whole song. You probably don't want to read a really popular song you've heard millions of times anyways. #sorrynotsorryforthefouthwallbreak

Patrick smiles when he hears some of the crowd singing along with him.

He glances over at Pete, blushing when he sees him staring at him. Pete smirks, noticing the faint blush on his omega's cheeks.

"Remember me for centuries!" Patrick finishes, earning a standing ovation, like they always should get.

"Great like always!" Jimmy says, walking up to them. "Goodnight everybody!" He says to the camera and crowd.

~~~~~~~

"Last night in a hotel," Pete says, plopping down onto the bed.

"Don't remind me," Patrick mumbles, laying down next to Pete. Pete wraps an arm around Patrick, pulling him closer. Patrick in turn snuggles up closer to his alpha, slowly falling asleep. Pete glances down at Patrick, feeling the slight curve in his stomach against his side.

He falls asleep, a wide smile on his face.

~~~~~~~

"Star Wars the Musical," Pete says, earning the glares of his friends.

"No way in hell. That would ruin Star Wars," Andy says. (i love second sister so much)

"Nope. Stick to lightsaber battles. We don't need a dance number in the middle of it," Patrick adds.

"But can you just imagine it? Darth Vader singing, 'I am your father' to Luke?"

"Wait, what about Palpatine breaking into a dance while shooting lightning at Luke or Vader?" Joe asks, laughing as he imagines it.

"Oooo, what about Jar Jar?" Patrick adds giggling.

"He would trip and fall almost every step he takes," Pete says, laughing as well.

"How about C3PO?" Andy adds.

"Oh my god, that one is gold."

Joe and Pete snicker.

"Haha, Gold."

Patrick rolls his eyes.

"You all are kindergarteners, I swear."

"No arguments there, Andy."

They finished bickering like little girls and actually got dressed, Joe and Andy left to go to the interview first before Pete and Patrick. The omega was trying to figure out which hat to wear while Pete was hogging the bathroom again, so they ended up being late to the interview but it wasn't a problem for anyone. The makeup crew had them in the chairs to make them look tv presentable, sound then came and gave them microphones and the producer told them where to sit and what was going on and shortly after the person who was interviewing them came out to sit with them and wait for a signal to start. 

"So, how has tour life been so far?" The interviewer asked.

"Eventful," Pete answered truthfully.

"How so?"

"It's just been eventful. A lot of stuff has happened in the past 2 and a half months."

The interview nods, accepting the answer.

"What do you always look forward to when touring?"

"Meeting the fans. They show so much dedication to our music and it's always a pleasure to meet them," Joe answers.

"I love it when they sing along to every word," Patrick voiced, smiling.

"Spending time with my closest friends," Andy stated.

"And I love beating Joe's ass at video games," Pete smirked, earning laughs from most, and eye roll from Joe.

The interviewer smiles.

"Well, got any news for your fans?" The four smile, Patrick blushing a bit. Pete leans toward Patrick.

"Want to tell them?" He whispers. Patrick nods his head, a wide smile on his face.

"Me and Pete uh, we uh," Patrick stuttered, blushing slightly.

"We bonded," Pete said, wrapping an arm around Patrick.

The interviewers' smiles widened.

"I guess a-"

"Oh, that's not all," Joe interrupted, smiling as well.

"Oh yes, they have more news," Andy says, patting Pete on the back.

"Yes, I'm also pregnant," Patrick announced, smiling brightly.

"Well, I guess these 2 months were eventful."

"A lot has," Pete agrees, kissing Patrick's temple.

~~~~~~~

"You two have caused the fandom to explode," Joe noted, scrolling through his phone.

"How so?" Patrick asked, looking down from the t.v.

"Oh My God! Peterick is real! My dreams have come true!" Joe said, mocking a fangirl. Pete, Patrick, and Andy erupt into laughter.

"Joe, that was one of the best things you've ever done," Pete says. Joe smiles.

"My pleasure."

Patrick yawns, snuggling closer to Pete on the couch.

Pete pulls him closer, pressing a kiss on his head.

"Go to sleep, 'Trick," Pete whispers. Patrick nods, falling asleep next to his alpha.

~~~~~~~

Pete was chewing on his cereal, staring at the giant bear he got Patrick. The omega in question was sleeping in his bunk, as it was 5 in the morning.

Pete couldn't sleep, not with the information he received.

He scowled just thinking about it. How could they let that bastard escape from prison.

He glanced at his phone, the cryptic message the police sent still present on his screen.

I'm coming to finish what I started

"Dude, you look like shit," Joe commented, startling the other alpha as he walked into the bunks. Pete looked up and just blinked at him.

Joe stops and stares at Pete.

"Dude, are you ok?" Joe asked, walking up and kneeling down next to Pete. Pete just hands him his phone. Joe's eyes widen, looking from the phone to Pete.

"So he-"

"He escaped, and he's going after Patrick again." Pete confirmed, clenching his fists.

"How long ago?" Andy questioned, walking into the conversation.

"Two nights ago, they sent the photo last night after I put Patrick in his bunk. I haven't been able to sleep," Pete sighed, playing with the hem of his sleeve.

"Ok, I understand you're concerned about Patrick, we all are, but you're a damn alpha that's acting like an omega. So, instead if moping around about it, get your shit together and help protect your omega," Joe ordered. Pete starred up wide eyed at Joe.

"You're right."

"I always am."

"I wouldn't go that far," Andy says, earning a huff from Joe.

"I have my moments," Joe defends, crossing his arms. Andy rolls his eyes.

"Why are you all up so early?" Patrick mumbles, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What time is it?" Pete asks, curious to know how long he was sitting there.

"About 7 in the morning," Joe answered.

"And you all are up?" Pete questioned.

"Well, I woke up cause I heard you all talking," Patrick says, plopping down on the couch.

"Sorry, 'Trick."

"Ah, it's fine," Patrick mumbled, grabbing a blanket and curling up in it, falling back asleep. The alphas chuckle at the omega.

"Pete, you should probably get some sleep," Andy noted. Pete sighed and nodded, getting up from his chair. He walked over to the couch, picking Patrick up and laying down. Patrick curled up next to his alpha, making Pete smile.

Pete fell asleep, the omega wrapped in his arms brought him comfort.


	10. Chapter 10

Pete awoke when he felt Patrick move on top of him. He opened his eyes, staring down at the omega resting on top of him. He pulled him closer, his head now resting in the crook of Patrick's neck. He kisses the mark he gave Patrick, causing the said omega to move closer to the alpha.

Pete smiles, closing his eyes and falling asleep once more.

~~~~~~~

"So....how'd the appointment go?" Joe asks as Pete and Patrick walk back in the bus.

Patrick plops down on the couch, grabbing Joe's chips he had and starts eating them.

"It was good. The baby is healthy and such," Pete said, leaning over to grab a chip. Patrick glares at him and suffles away from Pete, protecting his snack.

"That's good," Andy says, glancing up from his phone. He sees Patrick slap Pete's hand away, making him laugh.

Patrick gets up to move, only for Pete to grab him and pull him to Pete.

Pete leans down and nips at the mark, making the omega moan slightly and lean his head back to give Pete room.

"Can you two do that somewhere else, please?" Joe asks. Pete glances up at Joe, flipping him off before picking Patrick up and carrying him to his bunk.

Pete gently lays Patrick down, planting a soft kiss to his temple before turning to go back. Pete gets stopped as Patrick grabs his hand and pulls Pete back.

"Can you stay?" Patrick whispers, staring up at Pete with pleading eyes. Pete smiles and nods, getting up and wrapping Patrick closer to him.

He plays with his omegas hair as Patrick falls asleep. Shortly after the omega fell asleep Pete got up from the bunk and started packing their stuff. Pete sighed, staring down at the bed. Patrick was bundled up in the blankets, sleeping soundly.

Now, Pete would normally smile at the sight and join him, but they had to be at the airport in a few hours. He doesn't want to wake Patrick up, as he hasn't gotten enough rest as he should. He sighs, knowing Patrick will just fall asleep on the plane anyways.

"Come on, Patrick. You need to get up," He says, gently shaking Patrick.

Patrick stirs slightly, his eyes opening.

"Don' wanna," He mumbles, pulling the covers up further.

"No, Patrick. We have to be at the airport in 2 hours," Pete says, peeling the covers back. He stops short, smiling at the bump covered in his shirt.

"Ok, fine," Patrick says, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Come on," Pete says, pulling Patrick up.

~~~~~~~

"Took you two long enough," Joe says as Pete and Patrick walk up to them in the lobby.

"We have our reasons," Pete says. Joe raises an eyebrow.

"Was it-"

"God, no. I didn't want to wake Patrick up."

"Uh huh, sure. You two were total-" Joe groans as he gets punched in the gut.

"No, we were not having sex, Joe. I wanted Patrick to have a little bit more rest as he hasn't been having enough," Pete states.

"Got it," Joe groans out, clutching his stomach.

"Now, are we ready to head to the UK?"

"I am!" Patrick exclaims, a smile on his face.

"Well, we don't want to be late, come on," Andy says, dragging Joe behind him.

~~~~~~~

Pete sighed, glancing down at Patrick. He was currently leaning against Pete, his eyes closed and humming one of their songs.

They were waiting in the airport, as their flight got delayed.

"You sleepy, 'Trick?" Pete whispers, to which Patrick nods against his chest. Pete glances around, motioning Andy and Joe over.

"Can you take our carry ons? I'm just going to carry Patrick as he's still tired," Pete says.

"Yeah, of course," Andy says, grabbing the two bags from Pete's arms. Pete places his arms under Patrick's legs and around his back, picking him up. Patrick in turn snuggles closer to Pete, laying his head on his chest, falling asleep. Pete smiles down at his omega, not caring if anyone glanced over in their direction.

Of course, He knew there was some paparazzi in the airport, but he still didn't care. All he cared about was comforting Patrick.

~~~~~~~

"Finally," Pete mutters to himself as he hears their flight is now boarding. He finds Andy and Joe and they both smile at the still sleeping Patrick in Pete's arms.

They walk on, taking their seats in the front of the plane. Pete gently sets Patrick down in the seat, He himself sitting beside him. He moves the arm rest up so Patrick could cuddle up next to him.

He wraps an arm around Patrick, pulling him closer. He sets his hand on Patrick's bump, smiling to himself.

He leans his head on Patrick's, slowly drifting off to sleep along with his omega.


	11. Chapter 11

"Guys, honestly. I'll be fine. I'm just going to the store," Patrick assures, grabbing his wallet and the rental car keys. The alphas sigh at the omega.

"You'll be careful, right?" Pete asked, stopping Patrick. He looks up at Pete and smiles warmly at him.

"I'll be careful, Pete. I'll call if anything happens."

Pete nods, happy with the answer. He pecks Patrick's cheek before the omega walks out of the bus.

~~~~~~~

Patrick went to the grocery store because of his cravings. He had about 5 things of Birthday Cake Oreos and several bags of Cool Ranch Doritos in the cart. He turned the corner, trying to find the Slim Jim's Joe had wanted when he stopped dead in his tracks. His breath hitches when he gazed upon the man standing before him.

The alpha looked up at Patrick, a sinister smirk on his face. Patrick started to whimper when he stepped toward him. Patrick started to back up before turning around and sprinting away. He took that moment to send panic through the bind, hoping Pete would come quicker. He could hear the footsteps behind him grow closer, and he helped as the Alpha knocked him down.

Patrick yelped, causing more people to look at the commotion. The alpha forcefully turned him around and started to lay blows to Patrick's stomach.

"Only I can get you pregnant," The alpha grunted. People quickly caught on and other alphas came up and pulled him off of Patrick.

Patrick curled in on himself, clutching his stomach and whimpering from the pain. Other Omegas knelt down beside him, comforting Patrick.

"Was that your alpha?" One asked quietly, noticing the bond mark on his gland. Patrick shook his head. His phone started to ring, and one of the Omegas went and answered it for him.

"Patrick!? Are you alright?! I can feel your panic, and pain," Pete exclaims.

"Are you his alpha?" She asked.

"What? Yes of course. What's going on?!"

"Another alpha basically tackled him and started punching his stomach. Other alphas are holding him back and an ambulance and police are on their way."

"Oh my god, are they both okay?"

"I'm sure they will be-oh, they just arrived here. I'll stay with your omega until you get here, if that's alright," She asked. Pete quickly thought it over, and decided it was the best.

"Yes, please do that. Thank you....."

"Elisa. My name's Elisa."

As soon as the phone call ended Pete was out the door to the hospital, this was too much drama for the alpha to deal with, the constant hospital trips and police calls. He gets that some people are fucking crazy and all that but what the fuck madison?!?

"Patrick Stump, where is he?" Pete exclaimed, running into the hospital waiting room. The receptionist looked up from her computer.

"Who are you to him?" She asked.

"I'm his alpha, now please tell me what room he's in," Pete pleaded. She nodded, her eyes going to her computer screen.

"218, It's on the second floor."

"Thank you," Pete says, bolting off to the stairs. The elevator would have taken longer, and he needed to get to his omega to make sure he was alright.

Pete quickly found the door, knocking on the door just in case he was asleep.

"Come in," He heard a quiet voice say. He opens the door, seeing Patrick on the hospital bed. Patrick looks over at the door, his eyes widen when he sees it's Pete.

"Alpha!" He cries, opening his arms out. Pete quickly walks over to him, embracing his omega in a tight hold.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here, 'Trick. I'm here," Pete whispers. Patrick latches onto his alpha, burying his face into his shoulder.

"H-He w-was right t-there, Pete. He-He-" Patrick cries, making Pete squeeze him tighter.

Pete holds him as he cries, wishing he was there with Patrick when it happened.

"Hey, do you have any word on the baby?" Pete asked quietly. Patrick shook his head against his chest.

"No, but the doctor should tell us soon," He said, voice cracking from his crying. Pete nods, moving his head to kiss Patrick on his forehead.

Pete glanced over, finally noticing another person in the room. She smiled at Pete from her chair that was tucked in the corner of the room.

"Are you Elisa?" He asked. She nods. Pete smiles at her. "Thank you for staying with him."

She smiles back. "I'm sure he would do the same. But, as you are now here, I'll leave you two alone." She gets up, walking to the door. "I hope to see you again sometime," She says before softly closing the door.

~~~~~~~

About an hour later, the doctor finally walks in. Patrick and Pete sit up, giving the doctor their full attention.

"What's up doc?" Pete said grinning as he said it. Patrick rolls his eyes and slaps Pete. "What? It was funny to me."

"Pete, now is not the time," Patrick sighs, trying to hide his smile.

"It's quite alright. I hear it every once in a while anyways. Now, I do come bearing some news on your baby."

Patrick grabs Pete's hand, the alpha giving him a small squeeze.

"There was a complication, but she's a fighter. Your little girl is fine."

Patrick and Pete's eyes widen with shock but they snap out of it and smile at the doctor.

"Thank you." The doctor smiles at the couple.

"You should get to leave here in a few hours. Have a nice day."

Once the doctor closes the door, Patrick let's out a little shriek.

"Ahh! It's a little girl, Pete!" He squeals. Pete laughs, pulling his omega in for a hug.

"A little princess," He whispers, leaning down and placing a kiss on Patrick's bump.


	12. Chapter 12

Pete held Patrick close, listening to the evened out breathing of his omega. The sight of the dried tear tracks on his face made the alpha's heart break.

Patrick kept getting nightmares ever since he left the hospital. The omega was losing sleep from them, making the three alphas concerned. If it kept up, it would start to pose some risks to both Patrick and the baby.

Patrick moved closer to Pete, making him snap out of his thoughts. Pete leaned down and gently kissed his forehead, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~~~

"Were you two going to reveal the gender to our fans?" Andy asked, taking a bit of his salad.

"I have a cool way we could do it," Pete said, looking up from his phone.

"Enlighten us," Patrick said, laying down on the couch and putting his head in Pete's lap.

"We could shoot out pink confetti at one of our concerts," He said, starting to play with Patrick's hair. The omega hummed, leaning closer to Pete as he did it.

"Sounds better than those generic gender reveal parties nowadays," Joe agreed.

"We might do some explaining, as some people won't get it right away," Andy says.

"That's the thing. We just do it with no context and just let the fandom implode," Pete says grinning.

"You're so mean to the fans. Just post a pic or tweet something saying there's a surprise tonight," Patrick mumbles. Pete fake pouts.

"But I like messing with the fans," He whines, kicking his legs for dramatic effect.

"No, stop that. I was comfortable," Patrick says, making Pete stop. He leans down and kisses Patrick's cheek.

"Sorry, darling."

"Is fine," Patrick mumbles, closing his eyes.

"He had you whipped," Joe says, shaking his head. Pete just stays quiet, going back to play with Patrick's hair.

~~~~~~~

Pete walked up to Patrick, snaking his arms around the omega's waist and placing his hands on his bump. Patrick leaned back onto Pete, feeling comfort from his scent.

"You know darling, maybe making a small little nest in the back of the bus would help out some," He says, leaning his head on top of Patrick's. "You can grab anything you want."

And Patrick did just that. He grabbed pillows and blankets from all over the bus, took quite a few things from Pete's, and made a little nest in the back of the bus.

He smiled to himself, snuggling into the fluffy blankets and sighing in content. He curled up next to the pillow he stole from Pete's bunk, breathing in his alpha's scent and fell into a peaceful sleep.

~~~~~~~

"What happened to the blanket that was right here?" Andy asked, pointing to the couch. Pete looked up from his phone, eyes flickering from the couch to Andy.

"I told Patrick he could make a little nest in the back of the bus," Pete said.

"I'm surprised he hasn't made one before now," Andy said.

"I think it might have something to do with the tour. I'm not sure myself."

"Is he in there now?" Joe asked. Pete nodded.

"Yeah, he's sleeping."

"Were you still going to do the gender reveal thing?" Andy asked. Pete nods.

"Yeah, I've talked with our crew and they're cool with it. It's all set up. I just need to post something about it though."

"Post a picture of Patrick or something," Joe says.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Pete smiles, getting up to take a picture of Patrick sleeping.

~~~~~~~

Pete walked up to Patrick onstage.

"Are you ready for this?" He whispered. Patrick nods.

"It's already set up. Too late to go back now."

Pete smiles, kissing Patrick on the cheek before heading back to where he was. Patrick smiles at Pete, before starting the song.

They played Saturday, the crowd belting out the lyrics. When the song was almost over, the confetti shot out, making the guys smile. Some fans screamed, getting it right away but most had slight confused looks on their faces. The guys had smiles on their faces as they finished the song.

"Thanks everyone! See you next time!" Pete called out in his Mic before they walked off stage.

"Their faces were priceless," Joe said, chuckling afterward.

"Some got it right away though."

"I can't wait to see what the fans will do," Pete said as they walked to their dressing room.

They set their instruments down, Patrick calling dibs on the first shower.

Pete pulled out his phone, laughing at the notifications he was receiving.

"My Twitter is already blowing up."

"Not surprising," Joe said, taking a drink of his water.

~~~~~~~

Pete sat on the bus couch, Patrick laying down with his head in Pete's lap. The omega was sleeping soundly, a hand placed over his bump.

Pete was posting a picture of the pink confetti on Instagram, telling people what it really was for.

He smiles down at his omega, who had moved slightly. He sets his phone down, very carefully picking Patrick up and taking him to the back of the bus. He lays him down gently, pulling a few blankets over him. He leans down to kiss Patrick's forehead before heading to his own bunk.

~~~~~~~

Patrick stared at his reflection, eyes watering. He knew it was going to happen, but these damn hormones are getting to him.

Pete walked in, a look of worry on his face.

"What's wrong, darling?" He asked, turning Patrick toward him.

"My jeans don't fit anymore," He mumbles. Pete looks down at the jeans, smiling slightly at the bump protruding out of them.

"Darling, it'll be fine. We can go shopping after soundcheck, alright?" Pete said, walking over to hug his omega. Patrick nodded against his chest. "We have 2 more weeks left, then we can be in the comfort of our home."

"We have to get stuff from my house," Patrick says, lifting his head up to look at Pete.

"We can call our family. I'm sure they'll help with that."

Patrick nodded, staying quiet. He closed his eyes and relaxed in his alpha's embrace.

~~~~~~~

Pete smiled at the pile of clothes in his hands. He was glad that shopping made his omega happier, and he could tolerate it for that reason alone.

Patrick walks back out, in a pair of leggings and one of Pete's shirts, putting the clothes on the rack.

"Didn't fit?"

"No and besides, I think we have enough for right now. I know you'd rather be somewhere else anyways."

"We're here for you and that's all I care about. You and our little girl." Patrick smiles wide at the statement, causing Pete to smile also.

"We should probably start to head back." Pete nods and wraps an arm around Patrick, walking to check out.

~~~~~~~

The boys were just laying around in the bus, as they had several hours before they got to their next location.

"What's the saddest t.v. death?" Joe asked out of the blue.

"Jonathan Kent," Andy answered. The three nod in agreement.

"The first time Sam died on Supernatural," Pete said.

"I like how we have to be specific cause they died so many times," Joe said, making Patrick giggle.

"I will forever think the saddest is the 10th Doctor," Patrick said.

"Yep, you win. No doubt about it. I almost cried when I saw that."

"I mean come on, David acted that scene beautifully."

"10 is forever my Doctor."

"Hey, 11 ain't bad either," Pete argued, staring up at Joe.

And that's how they continued through the day, arguing about Doctor Who.


	13. Chapter 13

Tour had finally ended and they were all heading home, Pete and Patrick are of course going to be living together, they are bonded and have a kiddo on the way so it only made sense, however Patrick did stay with his parents before finally moving in with his alpha. Pete stayed over too to help Patrick pack his few things before they went to their home.

"Home sweet home," Pete said, opening the door to their house. It was Pete's, and Patrick's family had helped move his things there. Patrick was grateful, as it was one less thing to worry about.

Patrick tiredly walked into the house, letting his bags drop to the floor and plops down onto the couch. He grabs the blanket laying there and curls up with it, falling asleep easily. Pete smiles at his omega, grabbing his bags and walking upstairs to drop them off in their room.

He sets them down, as they can deal with them later when they're not tired and jet lagged. He walks back downstairs and carefully picks up his omega and carries him to their room.

~~~~~~~

"My baby!" Patricia exclaims, running over to her son. Patrick has a wide smile as he hugs his mother.

"It's only been a few days, mom."

Patricia leans back, smiling at the baby bump on Patrick.

"I missed my babies" she replied and Patrick smiled back.

"Does she have a name yet?" Patricia asks. Patrick and Pete nod.

"Athena Rosalie Wentz," Pete said, walking up and snaking an arm around Patrick. 

"A beautiful name."

"So you got my brother knocked up, Wentz?" Kevin said, walking down the stairs.

"Kev," Patrick sighs. Pete scratches the back of his neck, looking down at the floor.

"Well, it just sort of, happened?"

"Relax, Pete. I'm just messing with you."

"Alphas," Patrick mutters, rolling his eyes.

"What was that, Tricky?"

"Nothing," Patrick says, smiling up at the three alphas innocently.

~~~~~~~

Pete walked into their bedroom, looking at the pile of tissues next to the bed. His eyes wandered next to the omega who was staring up at the t.v., the occasional sniffle being heard. The poor thing had a cold.

"I got you some medicine darling," Pete said, making Patrick turn his head over to him. He smiles, going to reach out for it but quickly retracts his hand as he starts coughing. Pete smiles sadly at his omega, going over and rubbing his back as the coughing fit goes away.

"Being sick sucks," Patrick mumbles, leaning closer to Pete for comfort.

"I know, babe. I know. But this medicine should help," He says, opening the bottle and giving Patrick two pills to take, handing him water to help it wash it down.

Patrick sets the water down and snuggles closer to Pete, his seven month bump making it slightly difficult. Pete smiles softly at him, carefully leaning back to try and make it more comfortable for Patrick.

"I can't wait until Athena is born," Pete says, placing a hand on Patrick's bump and smiles wide when he feels the tape or her feet against his hand.

Patrick hums in agreement, too tired to say anything. Pete pulls him closer as Patrick falls asleep, bringing the blankets up over them.

The next day saw Joe keeping an eye on Patrick while the older alpha was away for meetings, he had his record company and also sorting things out for patricks maternity. Andy was with Pete as backup so Joe was put up to the task of keeping Patrick company, Pete did however warn Joe that Patrick is a bit cranky because he was a week over and the omega was not happy with it at all.

Joe heard a groan from the living room and popped his head through to see patrick looking frustrated and dared himself to ask the omega what's wrong when patrick spoke anyway after seeing joe standing there.

"God, I feel like I'm gonna pop," Patrick whines, rubbing a hand along his bump.

"Well, you are a week away from your due date."

"Like I needed reminding, Joe." Joe raises his hands up.

"I'm just saying." 

It fell silent between the two after that, the alpha and omega watching the cooking show that was playing on the t.v.

"Wish Pete wasn't away because of those meetings," Patrick mumbles as he changes his position, trying to get comfortable.

"What, you don't enjoy my presence?" 

"It's not that, just want my alpha is all," Patrick replies. Joe doesn't respond back, not needing too. He just nods in understanding. 

The alpha smiles softly as he hears the soft snores coming from the couch a few minutes later.

~~~~~~

Patrick's eyes shoot open a few hours later from a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. He places a hand under his bump, pressing down a bit and rubs it softly to try and sooth the pain. It goes away after a few seconds, so he doesn't think anything of it as the omega's been experiencing Braxton Hicks for the past month. He closes his eyes, still tired.

He awakes once more about 15 minutes later when the pain returns. Patrick stays awake this time, shuffling on the couch so that he's now sitting up. He stands up, knowing that they can go away when he moves around. The omega shuffles his way to the kitchen, grabbing himself something to drink. 

Patrick sucks in a breath when it returns once more. It takes longer to go away, and that's when Patrick starts to worry, glancing at the clock on the wall knowing it wasn't that long ago when the last one hit.

"Joe?" The omega calls out, turning his gaze toward the living room where the alpha was. Patrick hears some shuffling, followed by footsteps on the hardwood floor as the alpha approaches the kitchen. 

"You rang?" Joe replies.

"Joe, I think I'm in labor," Patrick says, looking up at the alpha. Joe's eyes widened.

"You sure?" 

"I think I would know whether or not I'm in labor, Joe," Patrick responds, seriousness in his tone. "Even if it is Braxton Hicks, they usually are random and go away when I walk around. I did that and they didn't." The alpha nods, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay. Okay. Um, I'll call Pete and you just focus on....focus on...."

"Joe, I know what to do, just call Pete. I'll be fine. They are still about 10 minutes apart." Joe nods, pulling out his phone.

~~~~~~~

Pete was slightly slumped down in his chair, elbow propped on the armrest, his hand holding his head up, drumming his fingers on the table in front of him with his other hand out of boredom. The alpha had been in and out of meetings all day, and since he was the owner of the label, he had to oversee everything. Pete would much rather be with his omega, but these meetings were something he couldn't miss.

Pete felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, so he slid it out just a bit to see who was calling him. He saw that it was Joe and since the alpha was with Patrick, he knew that whatever Joe was calling about could be about his omega.

"Could we take a small break? I have to take this phone call real quick," Pete voiced, looking at the other alphas and betas expectantly. The alpha shot out of his chair when he saw their heads nod. 

"Hey Joe, what's-"

"Patrick's in labor." Pete's breath left him as soon as Joe said those words. "You need to either meet me at the hospital or come here now."

"I'm on my way."


	14. Chapter 14

Patrick groaned as a contraction hit him as soon as joe had finished up calling pete,

"He's on his way" the alpha said and Patrick leaned against the wall as another contraction hit him. They had gotten so close so quickly and it was scary to the omega, it was his first child after all and he had never experienced so much pain before.

"I don't think I'll be able to make it to the hospital" he managed to say, his breathing was heavy trying to get through the pain, he had one arm on the wall with his head leaning against it and the other hand resting under his baby bump,

"Let's at least get you comfortable" 

And bless Joe because despite him not knowing what to do he was trying and placed his hand carefully on Patrick's lower back and gently encouraged the omega to slowly move with him. Patrick has tears down his face as he faced joe and took small steps towards the settee, he felt like any wrong move and the baby would fall out of him, his hips were hurting so much and feeling like they were breaking and the pain running up and down his spine brought more tears out of his eyes, joe was sympathetic to the omega; he couldn't imagine how painful this must be for him and Patrick doesn't have any hope that he will be able to get to a hospital to have the baby and be pain free and doses up with painkillers,

"I want my alpha" he cried out as Joe finally got Patrick to sit down, the omega immediately laying on his side and rubbing his baby bump. He really wasn't expecting it to be this bad.

"Pete's on his way" Joe replied and wished to whoever that the alpha would actually arrive any minute now.

"I'm going to call the hospital to see if they can at least send a midwife to come here" Joe was starting to get distressed himself with the lack of experience and not knowing what to do, Patrick was without his alpha minutes from giving birth. Joe actually felt like crying as he stepped away from Patrick; who was trying to control his breathing and soothe the pain he was in, the alpha shakily dialled the emergency number and told them the situation they were in,

"He's about to give birth, please. Can you send anyone" he pretty much begged but the answer he received was that it will be longer than they had before anyone was sent to them, they then asked the details of Patrick and who his alpha is,

"I'm not his alpha. He was out and I called him as soon as he told me he was in labour"

The next available midwife or doctor would've been in the next half hour to another hour and then they would've had to travel to the apartment and Patrick didn't have that time. Joe turned to look at Patrick to see the omega had pulled himself to sit on the floor with his head back and both hands on his bump, he looked like he was getting ready to push the baby out and joe internally freaked and turned to the phone again,

"Please send anyone when they're available, he's literally about to give birth" 

The line was quiet for a few moments and then responded, then told Joe to put her on loudspeaker, then calmly told the alpha he would have to deliver the baby himself and then when Patrick's alpha arrived to instruct him to focus on his omega. Joe responded with a quiet yes and put her on loudspeaker and walked over to Patrick, placing the phone on the settee next to the omega,

"Joe can you go grab any blankets and towels for both omega and baby for comfort and to keep the baby warm" Joe nodded even though the responded wouldn't be able to see and ran to quickly grab any blankets and towels that he could find in the apartment.

He faintly heard Patrick talking to the responder, it was good that she was distracting him, she was asking about baby names and about his alpha, Patrick was speaking fondly about pete but joe then heard the omega crying remembering that his alpha isn't here and he is about to give birth, she tried soothing him again and joe was quick to run back with the towels and a blanket kneeling next to Patrick and speaking again,

"I got them, what do I need to do now?"

The responded then proceeded to tell joe to remove any clothing on Patrick and then explaining that the blanket is to cover the omega, also adding that it's more comfortable for the omega and so mother and baby can have the skin on skin contact as soon as they're born. Joe sat on his knees with wide eyes but Patrick ended up stripping his clothes off before the responder even finished her sentence, he pulled the blanket over him and spread his legs a bit then replied to the responder instead of joe,

"I feel like pushing" he said and the looked at joe with fear in his eyes,

"Joe, you are going to have to deliver the baby. Patrick push when your next contraction hit" she replied and Joe then shuffled to facing Patrick. 

The omega had fresh tears fall down his face and gasped as the contraction hit him and gritted his teeth as he started pushing, he was quick to move his hand between his legs and Joe saw the baby's head. That was quick, he thought but slapped himself mentally as he moved to hold the baby's head as well and Patrick slumped back breathing heavily.

The responder was saying encouraging things to Patrick and told him to push again, the blood in Joe's face drained away as Patrick pushed again and he watched as the rest of the baby came out, helping Get the baby's shoulders out. As soon as half the baby was out he was told to gently pull the rest of the baby out and use one of the towels to wipe the baby's face. And as soon as he had the baby wrapped in a towel he heard the most amazing thing ever,

The baby's first cry.

Patrick started sobbing too as joe placed the baby in his arms and the omega rested his newborn on his chest and cradled their small body against his own,

"Congratulations Patrick, a midwife has been sent to your location. I will stay on the line until they arrive" the responder said after a moment.

"Thank you" Joe gasped to the responder as he sat back and watched Patrick coo to his baby and smile in admiration at the tiny babe he had been carrying for nine months. It was that much of a precious moment that Joe actually forgot that Patrick and baby were still attached by the placenta. Lol. And Joe had also forgotten about Pete who was now standing in the hallway to the living room staring at his omega and his now child. 

"Patrick" Pete choked, the alpha was about to cry.

The omegas head snapped up and gave his alpha a watery smile.

"Pete!" He cried and the alpha was quick to Patrick's side, kissing his omega and so gently running his thumb over the baby's cheek. Joe had never seen the alpha move so gently. 

Joe then grabbed his phone from the settee, leaving the new parents to cherish their child to ask the responder how long will the midwife be and ask about the placenta that as gross as it sounds was still inside Patrick. (I know this is inaccurate bc joe should be told to push on Patrick's stomach to deliver it as well but fuck it the midwife can do that) and the responder explained that the midwife will help the omega deliver it and then dispose of it correctly. The alpha couldn't say thank you enough to the responder as she told Joe what to do now and updating him on how long the midwife is away from the apartment.

Patrick had finally gotten the baby into the right position to feed them and was nourishing his child for the first time while Pete was nuzzling into his neck and kissing the omega, he was in cloud nine with his baby high. A sweet little bub close his chest and his alpha praised him. Joe had heard the door knock in that time watching the trio with a fond smile and he broke away from the sweet moment to answer the door seeing the midwife, he notified the responder on the phone and thanked her again before ending the call and then notifying the midwife on what had happened and leading them into the living room.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a week since pete and Patrick were blessed with their newest addition, they spent the entire pregnancy thinking they were having a girl but when that looked shortly after their bub was born they found out they had a boy. Luckily they had neutral clothing off of friends and family but they changed the name they were calling their little cub, it will be a major surprise to their fans when they announce the birth and that they had a boy instead of a girl and the pink confetti prank they had on their fans wasn’t accurate.

It had been a rough few days after where Patrick was hit with pain and couldn’t move or even find comfort. Pete was sleeping on the settee because the poor omega was so uncomfortable and kept moving around on the bed and nearly pushing the alpha off numerous times. Joe and Andy had came to visit their nephew, joe kept claiming the middle name as he was the one to helped Patrick give birth, but Andy claimed godparent if joe was being allowed to name the little wentzling. Pete said it was Patrick’s call and Patrick internally groaned knowing they won’t drop it at any point in the near future, the omega just claiming he is tired and going to feed his bubby. Joe and Andy then stared at pete as the alpha looked like a fish gasping and said they will talk about it.

They named him Apollo because they are both actual nerds and of course two musicians will name their kid after the greek god of music and poetry, it’s only natural they did.

“So what do you think about Apollo Joseph?” 

Pete asked walking into the lounge with two hot cups of tea for them both, it had been a few days since joe tried claiming their sons middle name and Pete was actually considering it because it sounded pretty cool in his opinion but he needed Patrick’s approval and the omega isn’t that easy to agree to things.

“Did joe message you about naming our son after him?” Was all the omega responded, adjusting the babe carefully so he was resting more on his chest, pulling the baby blanket up a bit more.

“Well yes but actually no?”

Patrick looked at pete and let out a small laugh, damn that sounded good to Pete to hear the omega laugh. Pete flopped down next to Patrick, careful of Apollo. And kissed his omegas cheek, softly brushing his thumb over his sons cheek and going soft at the sight of his son. The omega smiled softly at pete and rested his head against the alphas own.

“I still can’t get over that we are actually parents” Pete whispered, still staring at Apollo all cuddled up snoozing on his mother’s chest.

“He’s a little miracle” 

“I love you both so much” the alpha nuzzled into Patrick’s cheek and pressed kisses to his face, the omegas eyes closing and moving his head to meet pete in a soft kiss, they were both definitely still in the cloud nine phase of having a child. 

They had been very fortunate that Apollo never really screamed or cried as much. Patrick’s instincts always kicked in and he knew exactly what their baby wanted before Apollo even knew himself, and it was amazing to see mama Patrick in gear. Just no one never told the omega about postpartum and while he’s changing Apollo he’s also changing himself and the amounts of heat packs and water bottles pete had to heat up in the first few days, the alpha never knew how many they actually had and how many their family had bought them. Just for Patrick’s comfort as well as his own. The omega was still a week postpartum so he had baby fat on him of course that won’t go away soon and although he was more mobile, he really didn’t want to move as getting comfortable was difficult to start off with, and one sudden movement will disrupt the comfort and he will hate that.

Pete had been so good in this first week and it made Patrick fall in love with the alpha so much more. He would take Apollo to feed him a bottle on a few occasions after Patrick had pumped, he didn’t produce a lot of milk so they did have backup formula just in case but so far he had been able to nourish his son and also pump an adequate amount so pete was able to feed him and spend time with him. The alpha also got up in the middle of the night to soothe Apollo when he started crying but the bub always ended up on Patrick’s chest feeding while pete wrapped arms around the omega and bury his face into his neck. Pete was doing that more so than usual and Patrick actually didn’t know why, he knew that pete did it when they first mated because a new bond and the alpha likes that security that he has an omega but pete nuzzled the right side of his neck instead of the left and after a bit of searching he found out it was because omegas tend to smell like their newborn too, it was so alphas knew that they were mothers and also because it was comforting to their alphas who fathered the child and Patrick’s heart swelled after reading it.

Alphas really are giant babies and Pete was no exception, he really loved Apollo and Patrick and was willing to do anything for them both. He was so glad that he also had joe and Andy to help the two out as well but that would be when their son is a little older and they will want a short break or a day to themselves, he’s only a week old right now so there’s no rush. The couple are just enjoying the bliss of having a newborn and Pete was enjoying the comfort and security the omega was bringing him with just his presence. God he was smitten with love for them both. Petes inner monologue was however cut short by Patrick breaking the sweet silence, sitting up with Apollo secured in his arms and flinching when pain shot up his back, Pete sat up straight to put a hand to the omegas back with a look of concern on his face,

“I’m alright. Just sat up too quickly” Patrick said and gently passed their son to Pete and then carefully stood up,

He hobbled towards the bathroom and Pete soothed Apollo as he fussed, sensing that Patrick wasn’t there anymore but soon settling again after realising his father was holding him. Patrick emerged a few minutes later smiling at the sight of his boyfriend and son all cuddled together and gathered Apollo in his arms to place into the Moses basket by the side of their coffee table and the end of their L shaped settee that Patrick was so thankful pete bought because it was so comfy to sit on. The alpha settled back into the settee as Patrick grabbed a fleeced throw and settled back onto the settee cuddled into pete with his head resting on the alphas chest and bringing the throw to cover them as best he could. Pete settled on a movie and kissed the top of the omegas head, Patrick breaking the silence again.

“What are we going to do with the band?” 

Way to ruin the mood.

Pete let out a huge groan and Patrick laughed, 

“I actually never thought about that yet, been a bit occupied as you can see” Pete replied and Patrick was still laughing.

“We should probably call joe and Andy over at a later date and talk as a group about it” Patrick suggested and Pete just agreed with him.

“We could postpone everything until the nugget is older, like maternity leave. For the band!” 

Patrick laughed again and Pete grinned like it was the best plan ever,

“Let’s talk with joe and Andy about it first before we make any quick decisions” was the response pete got and again, the alpha was inclined to agree. At least Patrick had the brain cells in the relationship, Pete went full baby brain when he first saw Apollo and neither of them really paid a thought to what they were going to do with the band but why would they think about that when they have a little one to take care of, but Patrick was right, they should talk to the other half of their band before making any decisions. Such a clever omega, thinking of such a simple thing that Pete could never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to give this fic a huge edit and add chapters and change a few things.

**Author's Note:**

> Original work on anncake2003’s Wattpad: https://my.w.tt/7hkeA7Dgl5


End file.
